


Нельзя назвать любовью

by Lazurit, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Loved and Lost [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После серии 6х06 “Sacrifice of Angels”, то есть после гибели Зиял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нельзя назвать любовью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loved and Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656124) by [Altariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel/pseuds/Altariel). 



Встречу больше не удавалось откладывать. Гарак пришел в ее каюту и теперь сидел на самом краешке дивана, пока Кира гремела вокруг него коробками.  
  
— Не могу решить, как поступить с ее вещами, — сказала она. — Не то чтобы их много.  
  
Он знал, что в коробках окажутся подарки ее отца, купленные бездумно или в попытке утолить чувство вины. Ее картины. И платья. Он сшил для нее много платьев.  
  
— Я не знаю что делать.  
  
— Возможно, я смогу помочь? — ответил он. — Хоть чем-нибудь?


End file.
